FIG. 12 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional slit blade block 300.
The slit blade block 300 includes a slit outer blade 310, a slit inner blade 320, and a comb component 330. The slit outer blade 310 includes outer blade pieces 311. When accommodated in the slit outer blade 310, the slit inner blade 320 oscillates relative to the slit outer blade 310. The slit inner blade 320 includes inner blade pieces 321. The comb component 330 accommodates the slit outer blade 310 and the slit inner blade 320. The comb component 330 includes comb teeth 331 (e.g., refer to patent document 1).